crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Yartar
Overview Yartar is a prosperous and increasingly crowded fortified city standing on the east bank of the River Surbrin. It is known for its barge-building operation. The population has grown to the point that older structures are being torn down and new, taller, buildings need to be erected, some as high as four stories. Yartar is a member of the Lords' Alliance. A trade agreement with Goldenfields brings grain and produce to the city too. Yartar is the historic rival of Triboar and animosity between the two communities is pervasive. Description The city is connected by a fortified bridge wide enough to accommodate two wagons with room to spare to a citadel on the west bank. There, the Evermoor Way (linking Triboar and Silverymoon) crossed the Surbrin. Yartar is a crossroads trading town, so it is always bustling with caravans entering and leaving its walls. It is renown as a place for merchants, smugglers, mercenaries, and spies from all over the North to meet and conduct business. To this end, the local thieves' guild, The Hand of Yartar, have great influence in the city. The Surbrin Trail runs North from the city through the hills on the other side of the Dessarin Valley toward the ruins of Nesmé. The trail hugs the eastern bank of the River Surbrin rather than enter the Evermoors. Yartaran soldiers patrolled the road. Common Knowledge Local Knowledge Local people, living around the area of Triboar can be expected to know the following information about the area: * During the year 0CG, a rash of disappearances have been reported in the city, most of the victims being drunkards, poor people and the homeless... simply people who are defenseless and won't be missed. The townsfolk are wary of this, but little has happened in terms of counter action or investigation as of yet. Regional Knowledge * Yartar's rivalry with neighbouring Triboar is well known in the area. Though relations are strained-but-friendly most times, but it does turn to aggression and conflict at times if events lead them that way. * Yartar is also known in the region as being a hub for rogues and thieves. Though known for infighting, the woman's only thieves guild, The Hand of Yartar (or simply the 'Hands'), have pull within the city but not beyond. Global Knowledge * Yartar is know the world over as a member of the Lords' Alliance, with their chief ruler, the Waterbaron, being their representative. * Yartar is also known across most of the world as a premium builder of barges. It has fast become their leading industry and export. It is also known that little food is produced in the town itself either and they are dependent on imports to feed the people. Involvement The Princes of the Apocalypse (Campaign) The party, in search of a library to research the "Seeing Eye" at Lance Rock, are pointed in the direction of Triboar and Yartar. They have yet to visit. Notable People and Places People There are no notable people of Yartar at this time. Places There are no notable places in Yartar at this time.